


Конфеты

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тецу, как обычно, прав.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конфеты

**Author's Note:**

> сферическая полиция в вакууме, постканон, ER

— Тебе чего? — уебок крутил в руке нож и смотрел на Аомине нагло. — Я ничего не сделал. Гуляю тут.  
— А если проверить? — Аомине положил руку на пояс, поближе к наручникам. — По карманам, например.  
— Да я чистый, — ухмыльнулся уебок. — А у тебя ордера нет.

Ордера у Аомине, может, и не было, зато была наводка. У парня по карманам наверняка завалялось дури столько, что хватило бы на серьезные проблемы. Но лезть в драку с мелким говнюком, рискуя наткнуться на нож, которым тот явно умел пользоваться, Аомине не собирался. У него был другой план.

***

— А конфеты? — спросил Тецу.  
— Что — конфеты? — не понял Аомине.  
— У меня есть конфеты? — уточнил Тецу.

Аомине скосил на него глаза.

С чего начался этот разговор?  
А, точно. Аомине жаловался, что его все достали. Тецу слушал. Слушал так внимательно, что Аомине уже почти решил, что он заснул, — но вдруг Тецу поднял голову и сказал:  
— У тебя не такая уж сложная работа.  
— Что?.. — не понял Аомине.  
Тецу терпеливо повторил. Он всегда повторял, когда Аомине переспрашивал. Не говорил "Дай-чан, ты что, оглох, что ли?", не требовал, чтобы "Аоминеччи" немедленно рассказал, о чем думает, не поправлял очки со словами "Никто и не ждал, что ты уделишь внимание". Ну, очков у Тецу и не было. Но не в том дело. Он просто всегда повторял. И всегда слушал, что говорит Аомине. И всегда — ну ладно, временами — нес какую-то фигню в ответ.  
— У меня сложная работа, — укоризненно заметил Аомине, переворачиваясь на живот и утыкаясь лбом в подушку. — Ты бы не справился.  
Из-за подушки получилось неразборчиво, но Тецу все равно расслышал.  
— Справился бы, — негромко ответил он и уперся подбородком в плечо Аомине.  
— Да ладно, — Аомине повернул голову, и теперь Тецу водил носом по его щеке. Это было глупо и забавно. Аомине нравилось. — Нет, Тецу, серьезно. Представь, ты приезжаешь в поганый район. Там торгуют дурью и у каждого уебка нож. У каждого мелкого уебка. У тех, кто покрупнее, ствол. А у тебя наручники и дубинка на поясе. И тебе надо навести порядок.  
— Во всем районе? — невозмутимо уточнил Тецу, ловя губами ухо Аомине.  
— Щекотно, — пробормотал Аомине, но отстраняться не стал. — Нет, хотя бы там, где ты из машины вышел. Пока она еще твоя.  
И вот тогда Тецу спросил:  
— А конфеты?

Аомине переспросил. Помолчал. Подумал.

— Понимаешь, — нарушил молчание Тецу. — Со мной всякое случалось. На той неделе я попал в плен к пиратам. В понедельник меня арестовывали за ограбление века. Позавчера меня атаковали рыцари, желавшие победить дракона. Но знаешь, Аомине-кун...  
Он отстранился, подпер голову рукой и улыбнулся. Эта его короткая, едва заметная в полутьме улыбка всегда заставляла Аомине вспомнить, почему так вышло. Как вообще получилось так, что они вместе.  
— Конфеты всегда помогали, — глубокомысленно подытожил Тецу. — Они отвлекают внимание.

— Ты, — сказал Аомине, уже уронив его на спину и нависая над ним. Тецу смотрел, не отводя взгляда, и опять улыбался. — Да ты издеваешься!  
— Ну что ты, — возразил Тецу, коротко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Потом открыл снова. — Я даже не шучу.

Аомине не дал ему продолжить.

***

...Он опустил руку в карман. Через мгновение яркое пятно мелькнуло в воздухе.  
— Лови.

Мелкий уебок невольно дернулся, отвлекся, машинально поймал конфету — а еще через секунду Аомине уже ткнул его носом в капот полицейской тачки, ногой отпихнув в сторону выбитый нож.  
Обшаривая карманы говнюка, он думал, что Тецу, как обычно, был прав.  
Конфеты всегда помогают.


End file.
